El reflejo
by Cammiel
Summary: Hace 5 años el chico que vivió desapareció despues de la batalla final, pero no por su culpa... ahora el amor de su vida se va a casar y él logra escapar... One shot...please reviews!


El Reflejo.

Bueno. Aki les va un nuevo fic, esta en relación al desafío 19 de LPDF y que para variar no coloqué a tiempo:

Cinco años, cinco largos años, para unos puede representar mucho tiempo, para otros, como supongo debe haber sido para Flamel y su mujer, debe haber sido poquísimo, para mi han sido sencillamente un infierno… aún la recuerdo el día de la batalla final, diciéndome que me esperaría, sin saber que no podría volver. estoy vivo, es cierto, pero a costa de ser un vil asesino y de tener que estar encerrado. Recuerdo de manera especial la frase de Voldemort antes de terminar de desintegrarse: "desaparezco yo, pero mi seguidores siguen entre ustedes…ella también desaparecerá" ¿quién puede vivir con la amenaza de que maten a la persona que amas? Yo no, y aunque hubiera matado por volver ahora sencillamente no puedo, estoy encerrado, quien diría que una vez desaparecido él, uno de sus mortífagos me haría esto. Cuando di todo ganado, Malfoy me atacó, no me mató, aún hay magia que me protege. Pero sigo apresado en este lugar, es bastante sarcástico, vivo en el espejo en el que ella se mira todos los días, aún no sé cómo Lucius lo hizo, pero al menos tiene su ventaja, la veo exactamente todos los días, la veo arreglarse, me duele verla observarse de esa manera tan triste… ella cree que estoy muerto, por lo mismo no la culpo. Pero tal vez este es el castigo de Malfoy por haber matado a su Señor, condenarme a verla por siempre sin poder tenerla jamás… es duro, doloroso, pero lo más terrible es que me ha olvidado, antes de partir a la batalla le regalé un colgante con la letra H, los más cercanos sabían que representaba nuestra inicial, me prometió que jamás se la sacaría, pero hoy durante la mañana lo hizo y definitivamente, para ponerse otro colgante, si bien más fino, con poco valor… el colgante que le ha dado su prometido, jamás pensé llegar a odiar a la Señora Weasley, pero su comentario me hirió, y a la vez me descubrió una verdad para la cual no estaba preparado.

Flash Back -------------------------------------

Querida, han pasado tres años, es hora de que lo olvides.

No puedo señora Weasley – contestó Hermione – él está aquí, conmigo…lo siento.

Es lo que quieres sentir Hermione, querámoslo o no él está muerto – dijo con mirada triste – es hora de que te des una nueva oportunidad, tu matrimonio con Víktor te hará feliz.

Ese es el problema Molly, no estoy segura de que eso será así…

Fin Flash Back ------------------------------------

Se casará, seguramente vivirán aquí. Cuando Malfoy me atacó, me vi aquí de un momento a otro, y lo peor es que vi a mucha gente llorando mi "muerte", aún recuerdo a Dumbledore diciendo que lo único que se había encontrado después de la batalla no había sido mi cuerpo, sino el espejo, donde ahora estoy enclaustrado, recuerdo sus lágrimas corriendo lentamente y que tomó cariñosamente el espejo, durante un segundo, un glorioso segundo, pensé que ella lo había comprendido todo, pero al ver aún más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos comprendí que era sólo producto de mi imaginación, no lo había comprendido, Dumbledore le pidió el espejo, pero ella sencillamente no lo soltó, él comprendió que ella no se lo daría y decidió no insistir, es así como comienza parte de mi calvario, el verla todos los días me daba fuerzas, pero a la vez rabia, el no poder tocarla, acariciarla, me estaba trastornando poco a poco.

El día de la boda ha llegado, he visto mucha gente en su habitación, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Neville, Luna, pero las visitas que más me sorprendieron fueron las de Draco y la de Ron, pero sobretodo me sorprendió lo que le dijeron.

Hermione estás cometiendo un gran error – le dijo Draco

¿porqué? Es mi vida Malfoy, no te metas.

No lo amas – dijo con voz firme y clara el ex-slytherin.

Me quiero dar una oportunidad, Draco – dijo Hermione dándose por vencida y sentándose en la cama con su vestido blanco.

Te comprendo Hermione, pero hay posibilidades de que él esté vivo.- dijo Ron

Puede ser, pero si está vivo y no ha aparecido en éstos cinco años no puede reprocharme nada.- dijo Hermione fingiendo enojo.

¿Crees que no? Si está vivo, debe haber tenido una razón demasiado fuerte como para no aparecerse. – dijo Ron.

Creo que exactamente lo mismo que Ron, Herms, recapacita…ayúdanos en la búsqueda de Harry… y por favor, no te cases – le dijo Draco.

¿me lo dices ahora? – chilló Hermione – ¿a media hora de casarme? Por favor chicos no me atormenten más…él ya no regresará – dijo mientras los tres comenzaban a derramar silenciosas lágrimas y Harry lloraba desesperadamente dentro del espejo.

Es tu decisión – le dijo Ron y Draco lo miró incrédulo – Draco, por favor, ella lo ha decidido así, sólo debemos apoyarla - Draco asintió lentamente y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo, hasta que oyeron golpes en la puerta.

Adelante – dijo Hermione, mientras trataba de que no se notara que había estado llorando.

Buenas tardes señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore inclinando la cabeza – señor Malfoy, señor Weasley – dijo mirando a los chicos, quienes también lo saludaron.

Veo que están haciendo el último intento – ambos chicos asintieron.

Creo que es hora Srta. Granger – dentro del espejo Harry comenzó a llorar, a gritar, a patear esas viles paredes que lo retenían, quería salir de ahí, decirle que la amaba, que no se casara con Krum, que por favor… no lo abandonara. Los presentes en la habitación giraron rápidamente la cabeza, el espejo se movía violentamente… Hermione se abrazó a Ron, todos agarraron instintivamente sus varitas y Dumbledore se acercó lentamente a la prisión de Harry. La chica temblaba, Ron trataba de tranquilizarla y Draco, estaba detrás de Dumbledore por si había alguna sorpresa desagradable, el anciano se acercó lentamente al espejo…y lo vio.

Señores Weasley y Malfoy – ambos lo miraron extrañados, al igual de Hermione – ya encontré a alguien que puede convencer a la Srta. Granger – Dumbledore hizo un extraño movimiento de varita y pronunció palabras incomprensibles para los presentes, de un momento a otro el espejo se quebró, Hermione gritó de una u otra manera era lo único que le quedaba de él… Dumbledore, siguió mirando hacia delante, expectante, como esperando algo… pero nada sucedió, se giró lentamente para observar a Ron, Draco y Hermione, los tres lo miraban asustados, como cuando se metían en problemas, de un momento a otro Dumbledore sonrío y eso, para los chicos, no hizo sino afirmar la idea de que el director de Hogwarts se estaba volviendo loco.

Ahh! – gritó Hermione al sentir una mano en su hombro, se abrazó inconscientemente a Ron y todos se giraron. Ahí frente a ellos estaba Harry, con el uniforme de Hogwarts completamente hecho jirones y con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro.

Hermione – dijo Harry y la abrazó de manera apretada, fuerte. La chica correspondió al abrazo de la misma manera, Harry enterró su nariz en la cabellera de la chica…su olor, todo tal y como lo recordaba, se alejó un poco de ella para observarla, ahí con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y acercó sus labios tímidamente a los de ella, pero ella se alejó.

Explícame – eso no era una petición era una súplica – necesito saber… cinco años y ahora…

No dejaré que te cases – Ron, Draco y Dumbledore sonrieron. – te explicaré todo, pero no sólo a ti, a todos… si aún así sientes que ya no me amas y que deseas casarte con Víktor lo entenderé – las sonrisas de Draco y Ron se esfumaron…

La boda es sencilla y privada – dijo Dumbledore – de hecho, los únicos que no saben nada acerca de tu relación con Hermione son los padres de Víktor, quienes por cierto también son sus únicos invitados… tal vez es la ocasión para que todos sepan la verdad – Harry asintió lentamente y por más que buscó la mano de Hermione para tomarla, no la encontró… la comprendió, ella más que nadie tenía derecho a saber lo sucedido.

Al entrar en la salita que estaba preparada para el matrimonio, todos gritaron a raíz del susto, en un momento a Harry le pareció un tanto tragicómica la situación, no pudo dejar de relacionarla con las ocasiones en las que se metían en alguna aventura peligrosa y lo veían llegar sano y salvo, sin embargo también se sintió frustrado, a pesar de que todos sus amigos se acercaban a preguntar lo ocurrido, a constatar de que no era un sueño, Hermione se había acercado a Víktor, ambos se alejaron un tanto del resto y sus ánimos de fiesta y los vio salir por una puertita lateral, sencillamente bajó su mirada, luego de decirle a todos por enésima vez que para decir la verdad necesitaba silencio y la presencia de todos aparecieron Hermione y Víctor, ambos se habían sacado sus respectivos trajes y llevaban cómoda ropa casual, todos los miraron boquiabiertos. Y Víktor sólo atinó a decir.

ya es tarrrde parrra la boda… Herrr-mio-ne odia los vestidos y yo las corrrbatas – algunos rieron, otros miraron a Harry.

Creo que es el momento indicado, han pasado cinco largos años y recién hoy he podido estar físicamente con ustedes.

¿Qué significa eso de físicamente? – preguntó Luna.

Si, he estado entre ustedes durante todo este tiempo… sé perfectamente que Draco y Ginny llevan un año y medio de matrimonio, que Ron y Luna han decidido vivir juntos por un tiempo, que Molly y Arthur han estado viviendo en una nueva casa en Porthsmouth, que Neville se ha comprometido con Lavender, que los gemelos han formado una gran empresa internacional de sortilegios y… que Hermione se iba a casar con Víktor – todos lo miraron asombrados – creo que todos se están preguntando ¿cómo? Bueno… el día que maté a Voldemort, yo le sobreviví, pero un mortífago me atacó.

¿quién? – preguntó Draco, Harry no quería decir que había sido su padre, lo encontraba injusto para el rubio, pero vio la mirada expectante de Dumbledore y la mirada de desconfianza de Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy – dijo el moreno, Draco bajó la mirada y para que la tensión no fuera mucha decidió continuar su relato, ya más tarde hablaría con él – me dirigió un hechizo fuerte y poderoso, el rayo que me llegó era una especie de mezclas de colores.

Encerrum expectro – dijo en voz alta Dumbledore. Harry asintió lentamente

Ése era el hechizo, el punto es que de un momento a otro me vi encerrado en un lugar con paredes tremendamente blancas, me cegaba un poco, cuando volví a despertar, traté de llamar a alguien, pero era imposible de un momento a otro vi aparecer a Dumbledore, pensé que era mi salvación y… bueno en ese momento me di cuenta.

¿de qué te diste cuenta? – preguntó Ron un tanto sorprendido.

Estabas encerrado en el espejo – dijo Hermione con una voz que denotaba sorpresa.

Si, lo estaba, durante cinco años he debido vivir encerrado en el espejo. Hoy, después de un arranque de furia dentro del espejo, Dumbledore consiguió verme e hizo el contra hechizo.

Bueno, creo que dentro del espejo no había nada interesante que pudieras contarnos – dijo Neville con una sonrisa media burlona, a Harry le extrañó un poco su actitud, pero comprendió que todos habían cambiado al ver a todos sonreír, pero el chico tenía algo más que decir – bienvenido Harry. – en ese momento Ron y Draco se acercaron a él para abrazarlo y así de nuevo todos lo abrazaron, sin embargo a quien él esperaba no lo hizo, estaba distraída…en otro mundo.

Crrreo que no tengo nada más que hacerrr aquí. Buena Suerte Harrrry, esperro que estés bien y también esperrro que me avises cuando serrrá tu boda con Herrr-mio-ne. – dijo Víktor, dejando a todos anonadados, excepto a Hermione, quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Contéstale Harry ¿te casarás conmigo? – ahí si que todos estaban impactados, en ese momento Harry comprendió lo que los "ex-novios" habían salido a conversar. Se acercó en sólo tres pasos a Hermione y la abrazó casi tan fuerte como cuando había salido del espejo.

Sólo si tengo la certeza de que aceptarás – le dijo Harry besándola.

¿Lo estás dudando? – preguntó la chica alzando una ceja.

Ahora no. – y Harry volvió a besarla ante un aplauso de los presentes.

Tengo una pregunta que hacerte – le dijo Hermione cuando ya los ánimos de todos se habían calmado y todos conversaban de otras cosas.

Si, claro…dime.

¿me viste desnuda? – dijo la chica sonrojándose, Harry sólo soltó una carcajada estruendosa y la besó…

FIN.


End file.
